Second Chances-- Book 2: A New Beginning
by OblivionXIII
Summary: The new kits of ThunderClan have yet to discover who they are. While Jayfeather and Tigerheart contemplate on how to tell Dovewing and Lionblaze, the Reborn face their own challenges. Some of them more difficult than others.
1. Prologue

**A/N: The beginning is just the Allegiances. I didn't want to put EVERY single cat, that would just be too long, so I just did the leaders, deputies, medicine cats, and the kits. because obviously they're kind of important.**

* * *

**Allegiances**

**ThunderClan**

Leader: Bramblestar- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Medicine cat: Jayfeather- gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

**Kits**

Blazekit- tan and orange tabby tom with gray-green eyes and white chest

Black-kit- black she-cat with mottled brown spots and tan chest

Spottedkit- small tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Willowkit- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with a fluffy white tail

Firekit- ginger tom with green eyes and flame colored pelt

Tigerkit- dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws

**ShadowClan**

Leader: Rowanstar- ginger tom

Deputy: Crowfrost- black-and-white tom

Medicine cat: Littlecloud- very small tabby tom

**Kits**

Shadowkit- dark brown tabby tom with bright amber eyes

**WindClan**

Leader: Onestar- brown tabby tom

Deputy: Ashfoot- gray she-cat

Medicine cat: Kestrelfligt- mottled gray tom

**RiverClan**

Leader: Mistystar- gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Reedwhisker- black tom

Medicine cat: Mothwing- dappled golden she-cat

Apprentice, Willowshine

**Kits**

Dark-kit- dark brown tabby tom with a snow-white underbelly and a thick, bushy tail

* * *

**Prologue**

Darkness. It was everywhere. All he remembered was pain that melted into the nothingness he was now surrounded in. He didn't know how long he had been here exsisting between exsistence. Hovering in the oblivion that had become his home.

Sometimes, what he thought were memories flitted across his vision. They could be spoken words from a life time ago or whole pieces of a past he didn't remember. Certain voices or figures brought out certain emotions in him, but he was never sure what they were. He knew nothing in this space between spaces.

Not even his name.

A new memory surfaced. A young looking cat with thick gray fur just out of kithood. A feeling he couldn't place washed over him and a word came to his mind. Friend. No, _best _friend. The one who had always been there for him. He had a name. Gray... Gray _something_. But even that remembrance disappeared and he was left with only the memory of a memory.

Another face appeared. A dark brown one covered in scars, ears ragged and torn. Enemy. The word flashed in his mind like a warning. So many feelings went through him that he couldn't feel and he knew they were all caused by this cat. He wanted to hiss but he had no body. None that he was aware of anyway.

Then there was a she-cat. A pretty- no- _beautiful_ she-cat. With sleek tortioseshell fur and the prettiest amber eyes. He only got one word when it came to her, and he felt even emptier than before when she was gone. The word had been love.

He didn't want to reside in the darkness that was his prision anymore. He wanted to be free. To see the faces that caused the only thing that allowed him to feel again. Even if he had to see the one that had been his enemy. He knew what he wanted. So why couldn't he have it? What had he ever done to deserve this?

Soon, it came. Glad even though all his hidden memories were sealing themselves in the back of his head, waiting to once again be remembered. His rejoicing was cut short as he could no longer think at all, not even of her. It washed over him, changing and reforming him, and he broke away from the dark. The Darkness was gone, replaced by the Light.

He was set free.

* * *

**A/N: OMG it's Book 2! And I know. It's super short but this is just the prologue.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Hollyleaf sat up on the branches of the tree they had slept in earlier today. The sun was beginning to set marking the usual time for their departure. However, that wasn't necessary anymore. It was time to come out.

"Firestar, has finally been reborn." She said to her two partners in crime, Ashfur and Fallen Leaves. "What do we do now?"

"StarClan has given up that they'll ever catch his murderer." Ashfur stated from his place in front of her. "Should we just tell them the truth?"

"But what if _all _of the Dark Forest find out that they could be reborn?" Fallen Leaves pointed out, sitting beside Hollyleaf much to Ashfur's dismay. "They'll all send themselves back! That's even worse than the few reborn now."

"Fallen Leaves has a point." Hollyleaf nodded at Ashfur, who looked a little mad at being out voted and proven wrong.

As they thought of what they could do, Hollyleaf found herself staring at Ashfur. The way the sun slid down the sky behind him, casting him in a halo of gold that brought out the gray of his pelt and blue of his eyes. Suddenly she had an idea.

"I know!" She exclaimed. "I know what we can do."

"What?" They both asked, curious as to how they could get out of this mess.

"Ashfur, remember how Mousefur and everyone thought we were together?" She started with a question.

Ashfur's growing discomfort went unnoticed to the two before him. "Yeah, why?"

"Let's just tell them what they want to hear." She went on, though Ashfur and Fallen Leaves were still lost.

"I don't get it." Fallen Leaves meowed.

She groaned in exasperation. "Don't you see? We'll tell them that me and Ashfur _were _together for all this time!" She wasn't sure why she felt her face heating up when she said those words or why she felt a little sorrowful when she said, "And now we've decided to just be friends and nothing more."

Fallen Leaves raised a brow while Ashfur opened his mouth to say something. Hurt was plain as day on his face and his head fell. "That might just work." He said sadly.

Hollyleaf didn't know why he was so sad. They could finally stop hiding. Stop living by night, only ever seeing just each other. She said his name but was drowned out by Fallen Leaves, "Alright, when do make ourselves known?"

"Maybe we should talk to Jayfeather one last time first." Hollyleaf said, wanting to prolong the time Ashfur had to stay with her.

"Then let's go." Ashfur said, climbing down the tree.

Hollyleaf and Fallen Leaves followed behind, meeting at the base of the tree. At the bottom, Hollyleaf made eye contact with Ashfur who nodded for her to get on with. Closing her eyes and using the power of a StarClan cat, she used her will to summon Jayfeather from his sleep to the hunting grounds of StarClan.

When she opened her eyes, both Ashfur and Fallen Leaves were staring at her.

"Did you do it?" Ashfur asked.

"Yes, he should be here momentarily." She said with a quick nod of the head.

They waited at the base of the tree in silence, until they heard a cat approaching. Pushing through the undergrowth, Jayfeather appeared, ice blue eyes looking troubled.

"Hollyleaf, there you are." He panted. He did a double take when he saw their new group member. "Fallen Leaves?"

"Hello, Jayfeather." He said with a dip of his head.

Hollyleaf opened her mouth to explain his presence but Jayfeather cut her off. "Don't bother explaining." She gave a little angry frown at her brother's rudeness, but made no attempt to argue, Ashfur suppressing a small laugh.

"Firestar, Tigerstar, and Spottedleaf have been reborn in ThunderClan." Jayfeather said quickly.

"We know." Hollyleaf mewed. "We wanted to make sure you knew of all of them."

"There are more?" Jayfeather said in a 'are you kidding me' tone.

"There were kits born in ShadowClan and RiverClan as well." Ashfur said. "We think Hawkfrost and Brokenstar are among them."

Jayfeather groaned. "As if _Tigerstar _wan't bad enough! How am I suppose to deal with them if they aren't even in the same clan?"

"There may be no hope to change their ways." Hollyleaf said while shaking her head. "But their is hope for Tigerstar. Make him see the right way this time."

"Yeah, like that's possible." Jayfeather rolled his eyes.

"You have to at least try, Jayfeather." Hollyleaf yelled at him.

"Alright, fine, whatever." He said back. "I'll try and make Tigerstar good."

Even she had to admit that sounded crazy. She sighed. "I wish you luck on that, Jayfeather."

"Is there anything else you need to tell me? Because if I'm converting Tigerstar I should start as soon as possible." Jayfeather said sarcastically.

"No, there isn't." Hollyleaf said, getting mad.

"Then I better get going." He said, turning tail and running back the way he had come.

"Stupid furball." She said under her breath.

"I don't remember him being like that." Fallen Leaves said as he watched Jayfeather disappear through the undergrowth.

"Come on. Why don't we just sleep tonight?" Ashfur suggested, turning toward the tree. "As our last night as refugees."

"That sounds good." Hollyleaf purred. She hadn't gotten enough sleep today.

They climbed back up the tree and to their original sleeping places, Hollyleaf and Fallen Leaves on the same branch and Ashfur on his own beside them. Hollyleaf had begun to nod off when Ashfur getting up and jumping higher snapped her awake.

She watched him leap higher and higher as Fallen Leaves snored softly next to her. Careful not to wake Fallen Leaves, she got up and after Ashfur.

"Ashfur?" She whispered, not able to find him through the leaves. She searched for him blindly not getting an answer. As she looked, she called out to him quietly, getting annoyed with his silence.

"Really, Ashfur, I know your up here-" She stepped on a leaf and slipped, about to fall down to the ground below. Suddenly, she was lifted up by the scruff of her neck and hauled on to a branch.

She hadn't realized she closed her eyes when she slipped and opened them to see Ashfur. "Don't scare me like that."

"You could have at least answered me!" She whispered furiously.

"Sorry."

When he said nothing else, she asked, "What are you doing up here anyway?"

"Just thinking."

They sat together watching the sky through the leaves in silence.

"I'm going to miss this." He said with a sad smile.

"Miss what?" She questioned, confused.

"Just spending time with you. It's been fun." His smile turned to a sigh. "But I guess all good things must come to an end."

"It doesn't have to end." She said and then immediately felt embarrassed.

"Good." He said. "Now go to sleep. You need the rest."

"So do you." She said stubbornly.

"We both do. Now come on." He said ushering her down the tree.

They went back to their places and lied down. Hollyleaf stood up then, walking over to the other tree branch and next to Ashfur, laying next to him.

"What are you doing." He asked sounding a little embarrassed himself.

"You looked lonely." She said, curling up, back to back with him. "Good night."

"Good night, Hollyleaf."

* * *

**A/N: And here is chapter 1!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

He was free. That was his first thought, even though he wasn't sure _what _exactly he was freed _from._ A sense of warmth came over him and he could _feel._ He felt happy, as if he belonged. So with that thought, he opened his green eyes to the world before him.

He took in his surrounding in awe. He was in a thick bramble bush woven together with roots, the soft but firm ground made out of packed earth. And there were others in there with him too.

"Hello," a gray she-cat with blue eyes purred. "Finally decided to open your eyes, huh?"

She curled her tail around him, bringing him close. He was enveloped in warmth once again and he immediately knew that this was his mother.

"Firekit, say hello to your brother." His mother said to him, nosing him in the direction of the other kit.

Firekit. That was his name.

The other kit turned around to face him, and Firekit had to stop himself from leaping back. He didn't know why he wanted to flee from this kit. His brother. It was like some instinct buried deep down just _knew. _It screamed at him to run, attack. So he backed away, not quite sure why.

"Come, on, Firekit!" Tigerkit squeaked innocently, crouching into a hunting position, wanting to play. "The she-kits aren't any fun and Blazekit and Black-kit are to big!"

Tigerkit didn't seem threatening. Ignoring his natural instinct, he walked up to his brother. And was then immediately pounced on.

"Ha! Got you!" Tigerkit yelled, standing on his brother's chest.

"Don't play too rough!" Their mother cautioned fearfully.

"We won't!" Tigerkit promised. Looking down at his brother he added, "Right, Firekit?"

"Right." Firekit managed from beneath Tigerkit's weight.

Through his upside down vision, Firekit saw another kit approach them. A tortoiseshell and white she-cat. Something nagged at the edge of his mind when she came into view, but he paid it no attention. The only thing he thought was, _She's pretty._

"Hi," he said from under Tigerkit. "I'm Firekit."

"I know." She laughed.

"What do you want, Spottedkit?" Tigerkit said, grumpy at her intrusion. "Can't you see we're battling to the death?"

Firekit blinked in unease, as he wasn't sure Tigerkit was kidding.

"I just came to tell you Blazekit and Black-kit are being made apprentices today." Spottedkit explained, amber eyes sparkling.

"Only those old enough to catch their own prey are allowed to go, Spottedkit. Don't go getting their hopes up." Dovewing meowed.

"I know, Dovewing." Spottedkit mewed politely. "I wanted to see if Firekit and Tigerkit wanted to come with me to congratulate them."

"Congragu-what?" Tigerkit said confused. Firekit took this opportunity to roll over, making his brother fall, and jump on him.

"Got you." Firekit said triumphantly.

"That doesn't count! I wasn't ready!" Tigerkit complained.

"Yes it does!"

"Oh really?"

The two brothers began rolling around on the ground, Dovewing telling them to stop all the while.

"Are you coming or not?" Spottedkit asked, stopping the two from tussling almost immediately.

"Of course!" Firekit said, running up to her, anxious to spend time with her. He called back to his brother. "Tigerkit come on!"

Tigerkit got up and met them and the went to the entrance of the nursery where a dark ginger she-cat was grooming two bigger kits.

"Hey guys." Black-kit mewed, fur nice and smooth.

"Alright! My fur's fine!" Blazekit said trying to run away from his mother.

"You two are going to be apprentices?" Firekit asked, suddenly feeling jealous for some reason he couldn't place.

"In a matter of moments." Squirrelflight said looking proud. "You three better go back to your mothers. Kits aren't allowed at clan meetings."

"Hey!" Another voice yelled.

They all turned to see another kit, tortoiseshell with a big white tail, running their way.

"Cinderheart and Dovewing want us." She told the group of kits. "Come on!"

Firekit did what he was told and follow her with his brother and Spottedkit besides him.

"Hurry, the ceremony's about to start!" The kit whined, as the walked at a slow pace.

"What's this about, Willowkit?" Spottedkit asked.

"We're gonna sneak out and watch the ceremony!" Willowkit squeaked excitedly. "I found a place we can slip out!"

"Alright! This'll be fun!" Tigerkit cheered.

Willowkit lead them through a whole in the nursery's defenses, no roots woven into a small space big enough for only a kit.

"Through here!" She announced, full of excitement.

"Are you sure we should do this?" Spottedkit said, sounding very uncertain.

"Don't worry it'll be fun." Tigerkit assured, giving her a small prod.

She looked to Firekit. He wasn't really sure either, but someone had to watch over the other two. "We'll just take a little peek. Then we're back inside."

"Great! Let's go!" Willowkit exclaimed, squeezing through the hole, her white tail disappearing.

Tigerkit went after her, though not fitting in as easily. Firekit gave Spottedkit an encouraging glance before going in himself. He came out behind the nursery, the air tasting fresher outside and then Spottedkit appeared next to him.

"Now come this way." Willowkit whispered, beckoning with her tail.

She lead them around the bush and behind a clump of brambles, looking through at the gathering of ThunderClan cats. From up on the Highledge, Bramblestar was giving Blazekit and Black-kit their apprentice names: Blazepaw and Blackpaw.

Blazepaw was given to Bumblestripe and Blackpaw to Ivypool. Firekit watched as his clan cheered their names, a sense of pride going through him. He didn't know where all these feelings originated from, but they felt right. Though he wasn't sure why.

As he watched the new apprentices touch noses with their mentors, he felt a sudden surge of anticipation. He couldn't wait to be an apprentice. Or, more importantly, the best warrior the forest had ever seen.

* * *

**A/N: I know, it's short. Sorry. But anyways, Tigerkit can't be evil...right?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ivypool couldn't believe she finally had an apprentice. She thought she might have been more excited than Blackpaw at the ceremony. After Ivypool and Bumblestripe had touched noses with them, Blackpaw and her brother went to greet Squirrelflight and Bramblestar, leaving Ivypool alone.

"Congratulations on your first apprentice." Foxleap said, walking over to her as the rest of the crowd lessened.

"Thanks." She beamed, still feeling overjoyed.

There were five other apprentices: Seedpaw, Lilypaw, Amberpaw, Dewpaw, and Snowpaw. Toadstep mentored Seedpaw and Icecloud Lilypaw. Blossomfall mentored Amberpaw, Tigerheart Dewpaw, and Mousewhisker had Snowpaw. There was definately an overflow of apprentices and kits in ThunderClan.

"Now we won't have time to hang out anymore." He said, a little sad. "You'll be spending all your time training and _coordinating _with _Bumblestripe."_

"I'll still have plenty of time to hang out with you." She assured him. Over the moons, she and Foxleap had become extremely close. Not mates, StarClan no. She didn't want that. Not yet at least. But as fun as having an apprentice would be, she would miss the time she would spend with Foxleap, so she would make sure to find the time.

"Alright, I believe you. For now." He said, a suspicious look on his face. Looking past her he said, "I think Bumblestripe wants you."

"What?" She said, turning to look behind to see the gray warrior walking towards her.

"Gotta go." Foxleap said, dashing away from her to leave her alone.

"Hey, Ivypool." He greeted, a friendly smile on his face.

"Hey." She greeted back. She had gotten closer to Bumblestripe over time too. At first it had been because she felt bad about what Dovewing put him through, but, as he recovered from his broken heart, she grew to like him for who he was. Thus, befriending him.

"I thought tomorrow we would show Blazepaw and Blackpaw the borders and the rest of the territory. Together." He asked the question in the form of a statement.

"Yeah. Sounds like a plan." Ivypool agreed, smiling at Foxleap's earlier words of 'coordination.'

"Great." He said. He looked like he wanted to say more, but Foxleap's yell from outside the entrance of the tunnel made the two of them look in his direction.

"Ivypool! You coming?" The ginger warrior called.

"I gotta go." She told Bumblestripe apologetically. "But I'll see you first thing in the morning?"

" Yeah, of course." He said, moving aside to let her go.

She then ran over to Foxleap who was, as always, grinning. "Where are we going?" She asked, not really needing an answer, as she always just went with whatever it was Foxleap had planned.

"Hunting, of course." He said matter of factly, walking out of the camp with Ivypool behind him. "This is your last day without the responsibility of an apprentice."

"And you think I would want to spend it with you?" She asked, giggling.

"Who wouldn't?" She opened her mouth to reply. "Don't answer that. Let's just enjoy the hunt, shall we?"

She agreed and they continued a little bit further into the forest to begin their hunt. They worked together as a team. Scaring prey into the others claws. They had become quite good at paired hunting and, at the end of the day, brought back a load of prey.

They walked back into camp, not talking because of the kill they had in their jaws, and deposited their catch on the fresh kill pile, the last bit of the sun disappearing.

"That was a good last day." Foxleap said as they walked towards the warriors' den, voice lowered as to not wake anyone sleeping inside.

"I'll still have time to spend with you." She said. "Your making it sound like I'll have an apprentice forever. And I'm not the only one you can hunt with."

"But it won't be the same without you." He explained, his usual grin replaced with what looked like genuine sadness.

"Foxleap, don't make a big deal out of this." She told him, both standing just outside the nursery now. "We'll still hang out, okay?"

"Okay." He said sounding glum. Fighting through it, his smile returned. "After you."

She smiled a little and walked inside, Foxleap behind her. They went to their nests and curled up near each other. Sleep taking hold of them both.

X.X.X

The next morning, Ivypool woke up nice and early. She stood up and stretched, finding Foxleap already gone. She padded around the few still sleeping cats and over to Bumblestripe, still snoring.

She prodded him, eager to begin. "Get up, you lazy furball."

"Alright, alright." He said surrendering to her poking. He got up slowly, blinking sleepily.

"Come, on! We've got apprentices to train." She meowed excitedly. This woke him right up and they made their way out of the den quickly.

They crossed the camp to the apprentices' den, the other mentors gathering up their apprentices as well.

"Okay, let's go, everybody up!" Toadstep was giving out the wake up call.

Blackpaw and Blazepaw came out swiftly, looking like they had already been awake for some time. The other five trudged out tiredly, obviously not happy about the early awakening.

"Come on! Look alive!" Toadstep yelled.

"Is that how we're gonna look in a few moons?" Blazepaw whispered into his sister's ear.

"I hope not." Blackpaw said back quietly.

"Alright, today we're going to show you around the whole territory." Ivypool informed them of their lesson plan.

"Yes!" Blazepaw exclaimed, bouncing excitedly. "Let's go!"

Ivypool and Bumblestripe led the two apprentices along, pointing out land markers as they went. They went to the shore line and went along the ShadowClan border, making sure they learned the scent and watched out for it. As they walked along the edge of the territory making their way to the WindClan border, Blazepaw caught a scent.

"What's this?" He asked, sniffing around the area.

Bumblestripe checked out the area, smelling around the spot. "Ivypool, there's a scent here."

She sniffed it next. It didn't smell like it belonged to any clan she knew and it didn't go far into their territory before doubling back. "The scent goes back the way it came. It's probably a rogue. We'll tell the other patrols to keep on their guard."

"Can we follow it?" Blazepaw asked.

"No, we still have the WindClan border to show you." Ivypool excused.

"Oh, right!" Blazepaw yelled, moving along again. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

They continued towards the WindClan border once more, Blazepaw and Blackpaw bounding ahead of them energetically.

"I never said thank you." Bumblestripe said suddenly, confusing Ivypool.

"For what?" Ivypool asked as their two apprentices remained oblivious.

"For being there for me when I wasn't quite myself." He said slowly, Ivypool realizing he meant when Dovewing had rejected him. "And for continuing to be there for me even now."

"Bumblestripe, you don't have to thank me." She told him.

"Yes I do. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be me anymore." He argued. "You helped me. And for that I'm thankful."

"Well, then your welcome." She said, not knowing how to respond. She hadn't known she had had that much of an impact on her friend.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorta lost on where I want this book to go. I know what want for Book 3 so I'm kinda just making things up as I go along. I hope it doesn't suck. **

**And by the way Shimmerstar, I don't know about Silverstream reincarnated but I may be able to have Shimmerkit in later.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Night had fallen over the ThunderClan camp, the stars making their way into the sky as a cool breeze blew through the forest, rustling the leaves of the trees. Tigerheart, finally finished with training and hunting for the day, snatched a raven and a sparrow off the fresh kill pile to take into the nursery for himself and Dovewing to eat.

Upon entering the nursery he was immediately attacked by a kit that looked much like himself, knocking the prey out of his jaws.

"Tigerheart!" The kit exclaimed, gazing up at him. He called over his shoulder to his brother. "Firekit, look!"

Tigerheart looked at his two kits, not quite sure what to feel around them. Sure he was ecstatic about having kits with Dovewing. He loved her. But their kits, weren't exactly their own. This he knew the moment they were named, when he made eye contact with Jayfeather as the very same kits lay mewling. They were Firestar and Tigerstar.

"Hi." The kit squeaked, happy to see his father.

"Is that fresh kill for us?" Tigerkit asked poking at the sparrow and sniffing around it excitedly.

"You wish." Tigerheart laughed, though it sounded hollow, fake, and he hoped Dovewing hadn't noticed.

He picked the prey back up and walked over to Dovewing, laying down beside her. The two kits started playing together again as their parents talked as they ate their meal.

"So how's training going with Dewpaw?" She asked after swallowing a mouth full of sparrow.

"He's doing really well. Only a few more moons and he'll be a warrior." Tigerheart replied, proud of his apprentice. When he was assigned as Dewpaw's mentor he had been surprised. After all he wasn't a born ThunderClan warrior and their were others that could have filled the position before him, but Bramblestar still chose him.

"I'm going to be the greatest warrior the forest has ever seen!" Tigerkit joined in the conversation suddenly, eyes filled with determination. "Nothing will get in my way!"

Tigerheart knew the kit met no harm with his words, but they still sent a shiver up his spine. Dovewing hadn't noticed, instead finding his determination cute.

"I bet you will be." Dovewing cooed.

"No. I am." Firekit said, coming up behind Tigerkit.

As the two kits scuffled for the title of the future greatest warrior in all the forest, Tigerheart wondered if there was anything left of the cats they once were. They seemed to share some of their traits, not all but a few. And the way they play fought, some of their moves seemed a little advanced for just two play fighting kits. Could there really be remnants of two clan leaders hidden just beneath the surface? Waiting to be revealed?

"Alright, settle down now." Dovewing ordered, trying to calm them down. "Everyone else is going to sleep now. And so are you two."

"Aw, do we have to so soon?" Tigerkit whinned, still looking very much awake.

"Yes, now say good night to your father and get ready for sleep." She said firmly, instantly making the kits give up at trying to stay up any longer.

"Good night." They both mewed, walking past Tigerheart and to their mother.

"Good night, Tigerheart." Dovewing nuzzled against Tigerheart's jaw as he stood up.

He returned the gesture and said good night, walking out of the nursery. He made his way to the warriors' den, but a whisper stopped him from entering.

"Tigerheart. Come here."

Curious, Tigerheart followed the voice to a part hidden away from camp near the medicine cat's den.

"Jayfeather?" Tigerheart asked, just barely making out the gray tabby in front of him.

"Is Dovewing asleep?" He asked. "Can she hear us?"

Confused, Tigerheart answered. "She should be asleep. Or at least too busy with the kits to listen."

"Good." Jayfeather nodded.

"Is there something you need?"

"Is there something I need? Why would I need anything when I have a bunch of reborn cats filling up our hollow?" Jayfeather said sarcastically.

"Just get to it then." Tigerheart demanded, finding Jayfeather's sarcasm at the situation annoying.

"We need to figure out how we're going to tell Lionblaze and Dovewing." Jayfeather said simply.

"Obviously." Tigerheart said. "This would have been so much easier if you wouldn't have been so secretive and just told them when you first found out."

"Hey don't blame me. They're _your _kits!" Jayfeather quietly yelled back, careful not to draw attention to themselves.

"How does that make it my fault?"

"We're getting off topic!" Jayfeather quickly stopped their argument before it lasted all night. "How are we going to tell them?"

"I'll- I'll find a way to tell Dovewing." Tigerheart said slowly, already feeling pressured. "You just worry about Lionblaze and Cinderheart."

"I can only image what Cinderheart will do." Jayfeather groaned. "And Lionblaze won't be fun either. Can't we switch?"

"No." Tigerheart angrily whispered. He would be the one to break the news to Dovewing. Because no matter what, Tigerstar and Firestar were their kits now. And as weird as it was, he would make sure that they were both cared for.

"Fine, have it your way." Jayfeather said. "But we're going to have to do this soon. We've been putting it off far too long."

"I know." Tigerheart agreed, feeling more and more guilty as time went by. Feeling as if he was lying to her. But the truth was almost to much to bare. He understood why Jayfeather hadn't wanted to tell Dovewing and Lionblaze in the first place.

"And we don't want one telling the other without us after we've told them." Jayfeather added. "We either do it at the same time or don't mention the other cat."

"Right." Tigerheart nodded, beginning to feel tired. "I won't say anything about Lionblaze and his kits."

"Good. And remember, _as soon as possible." _Jayfeather said, emphasising the importance of getting this over with.

"Okay." Tigerheart said feeling attacked by Jayfeather's demands. He then thought of something. "Why didn't you just invite me into your den?"

"I didn't want Briarlight to hear. She's always listening in on my conversations." Jayfeather explained with a slight glance towards his den. Once he was done, he began padded back to his den. "Night."

Tigerheart headed to the warriors' den without another word. As he settled down into his usual spot, feeling lonely without Dovewing beside him, thoughts of the new kits of ThunderClan filled his mind. Firekit was the legendary kittypet turned clan leader. Tigerkit the murderous ruler of the Dark Forest. And little Spottedkit the medicine cat that had always watched over ThunderClan. Willowkit seemed familiar to Tigerheart too, but he couldn't place where he had seen her.

And now he would have to tell Dovewing. No more stalling, this was it. What would she say? Would she believe him? Surely she would remember the incident that had brought him into ThunderClan in the first place.

He exhaled softly, the other warriors around him continuing on in their sleep. As soon as the time was right, as soon as they were alone together, he would tell her.

* * *

**A/N: I didn't have time to answer reviews (I'm looking at you Pumpkinfur) because I needed to get this chapter up now as I won't be able to post at all for the next three days. Enjoy**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Lionblaze padded out of the nursery with a warm and happy feeling flowing through him. He and Cinderheart were together with two daughters to call their own.

It was almost sun high and a patrol would be leaving soon. Just in case he was chosen, the golden warrior walked over to the fresh kill pile and plucked a squirrel from the top. He then went over to the edge of the clearing to eat by himself, Cinderheart had just made the kits go to sleep. As he finished his meal, Tigerheart passed by heading towards the nursery.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you." Lionblaze called after him. "Not unless you want to wake up all the queens and bring their wrath upon you."

Tigerheart stopped in his tracks and doubled back. "That wouldn't have been good."

Before they could talk further, Squirrelflight, who was back to her deputy duties, called them over. Lionblaze pushed himself up and walked over to the gathering patrol.

"We're checking out a scent that was found near the outskirts of our territory, care to join?" Squirrelflight asked them with Spiderleg, Toadstep, and Seedpaw beside her.

"Sure." Lionblaze agreed, moving into the patrol.

"Do you mind if I go and quick get Dewpaw?" Tigerheart asked taking a step back towards the place where his apprentice was currently talking to Snowpaw.

"Hurry." Squirrelflight allowed sending Tigerheart jogging to his apprentice.

He returned with Dewpaw heartbeats later and the patrol set out of the camp, through the tunnel, and into the forest.

"So what's with this scent?" Toadstep asked Squirrelflight as they made their way through the undergrowth.

"Ivypool and Bumblestripe found it when they were showing their apprentices the territory." She explained. "It's on the very edge of our territory and doesn't go far in before doubling back but it needs to be checked out thoroughly nonetheless."

Lionblaze followed the patrol mindlessly, in the back near Tigerheart and Dewpaw. He took in the fresh air as his clanmates around them talked casually, everything had been going great in the clans since the battle with ShadowClan. Lionblaze felt the traces of smile pull at him as he thought that Rowanstar had finally been put in his place.

In front of him, he saw Tigerheart do a double take at the bushes further up beside the route they were taking. Tigerheart then looked quickly back at Lionblaze before snapping his head straight ahead again.

Lionblaze regarded him curiously. "What is it?"

"Dewpaw, go and walk by Seedpaw." Tigerheart instructed his apprentice.

Dewpaw complied, running up to the older apprentice. Tigerheart then jerked his head towards the bush and walked past it with the others. Lionblaze looked to it, wondering what Tigerheart could possibly want him to see. It looked no different than the other shrubbery that was growing all around them. Suddenly, a gray head popped out: his brother.

"Jayfeather!" Lionblaze exclaimed, or at least tried to as his brother immediately shushed him.

Lionblaze made sure the others were out of earshot before speaking again. "Jayfeather, what are you doing out here"?

"I came to tell you something." Jayfeather told him, sounding so serious it frightened Lionblaze. It seemed that bad and troubling news were the only things Jayfeather ever took seriously. "Something important."

"What?" Lionblaze dared to ask as Jayfeather slid completely out of the bush.

"This may be hard to hear," Jayfeather started, shifting his weight uncomfortably.

Lionblaze got a sinking feeling at those words. Did there always have to be something to worry about? Something to fear about? It seemed all the clans had only just fallen back into peace and now here was Jayfeather saying he had news that may 'hard to hear.'

"Hollyleaf told me something that you should know." Jayfeather started a bit reluctantly. "You know how Cinderpelt was reborn as Cinderheart. How she was given a second chance." Jayfeather went on slowly, choosing his words carefully.

"Of course I know that!" Lionblaze snapped. How could he _not _know that about his own mate. What was the point of Jayfeather telling him this? "Just get on with it."

"There is no need to yell!" Jayfeather shouted back at his brother.

"I don't understand the need to talk about her when its obvious you have something of much more importance-"

"Spottedleaf was reborn as one of your kits." Jayfeather interupted making Lionblaze stop instantly, mouth hanging open in shock.

"What did you say?" Lionblaze managed to get out.

"Spottedleaf is Spottedkit." Jayfeather said simply.

"But how? Why?" Lionblaze asked desperately. There was another reborn cat and ThunderClan? And it just happened to be one his and _Cinderheart's _kits?

"I don't know." Jayfeather meowed, Lionblaze to distraught over the news to notice his brother's guilty turn of the head.

"Lionblaze," his brother called. He picked his head up to meet Jayfeather's blind, blue gaze. "Who she was doesn't matter anymore, only who she _is. _She's your kit now, Lionblaze, just as much as any other would have been."

"I know." Lionblaze nodded, in gratitude of his brother's words. "Thank you for telling me, Jayfeather."

"Yeah, of course." Jayfeather said dismissively. "You better get back to your patrol now."

Lionblaze gave him an odd look at his readiness to get rid of him, but told him good bye and left all the same. Lionblaze walked slowly towards the outer territory not really wanting to meet up with the patrol so soon. He took this time to think about what Jayfeather had told him. One of his daughters was the reincarnation of a ThunderClan medicine cat. _StarClan, did that sound familiar!_ he thought, an image of Cinderheart filling his mind.

Which brought him to his next thought: How was he going to tell Cinderheart? She would accept Spottedkit without a doubt, even with this news, Lionblaze was certain, it was her own daughter after all. And Spottedleaf must have helped Cinderheart on many occasions when she was a medicine cat, so they would have already had a good bond. Yes, this news would change nothing between them.

"Lionblaze, there you are!" Spiderleg yelled as the rest of the patrol came into view.

"Where've you been?" Toadstep asked as the others came to a stop in front of him.

"I ran into Jayfeather." He explained, seeing no reason not to tell the truth. "He had something he wanted to tell me."

"Just tell us next time instead of disappearing like that." Squirrelflight said, leading the others back the way Lionblaze had came and to the ThunderClan camp.

"Right. Sorry." Lionblaze meowed sheepishly.

As they made their way through the forest, Lionblaze got the impression that Tigerheart was avoiding him, though he had no idea why he would be doing that. But rather than confronting him, he let him be, anticipating the confrontation with Cinderheart. He wanted to do it as soon as possible, not wanting to keep it from her.

Suddenly, he remembered the reason the patrol had been called out so far in the first place. "Did you guys find anything?"

"Only a couple of faded scents." Squirrelflight replied over her shoulder.

Finally, they arrived at camp, Lionblaze immediately making his way to the nursery. Vaguely and from the corner of his eye, he saw his brother's gray pelt watch him go from the entrance of the medicine cats' den. Inside the nursery Dovewing was playing with her kits along with Cinderheart and their own. As happy as the sight made him, he knew he had to tell Cinderheart alone.

Before he could say anthing to Dovewing, however, Tigerheart came in. "Dovewing, why don't we take the kits outside?"

The kits all squealed at the idea, begging their mother.

"Well, all right." Dovewing agreed, standing up to follow them out of the nursery.

"Can we go too?" Willowkit asked Cinderheart with a pleading gaze.

"We'll watch them if you need to us to." Tigerheart offered, looking directly at Lionblaze.

Lionblaze grew suspicious of Tigerheart. Did he _know? _Or was he just guessing Lionblaze came right in here with a purpose? Either way it was the chance he needed.

"Yes, thanks, Tigerheart." Lionblaze said, Cinderheart and Dovewing both giving their mates confusing looks.

When they were alone, Lionblaze sat on his haunches and faced Cinderheart. She immediately knew there was something wrong. "Lionblaze, what is it?"

He had to tell her this, there was no backing out now, so with a sigh he said, "Jayfeather has told me he received a message from our sister...regarding Spottedkit." He saw fear grip her gaze and he continued, not wanting her to fear the worst. "It seems Spottedkit is actually Spotted_leaf."_

There was a pause. "She was...reborn...too?"

"Yes." He said softly not wanting to break the silence that the nursery walls provided.

She looked away, clearly troubled by this. Lionblaze immediately felt a wave of emotions crash over him at seeing her like this. Touching the tip of her shoulder with his tail, he called her name making her look up at him. Then he repeated the words of Jayfeather, feeling as if they were the most comforting in this situation, only added with a few of his own. "Cinderheart. It doesn't matter who she was. We love her for who she _is. _Her past will be just another thing to love about her. Just as I fell in love with you and your's."

"Lionblaze." She purred, nuzzling him.

He nuzzled her back, purring in response. Its okay if one of their kits was a medicine cat reincarnated. They already had one in the family, and she already had his love.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the wait I just haven't been feeling in the writing mood lately. I'll try to make the next update quicker!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Spottedkit charged out of the nursery after her sister and the two brothers as Tigerheart and Dovewing followed closely behind. The sun was only just beginning to set, its warm rays still heating the clearing. As much as she wanted to play outside the nursery, something they rarely did as they were still considered too small, Spottedkit was curious as to what her father had to tell Cinderheart so bad. He had looked a bit worried.

Tigerkit and Firekit began wrestling again, the two rolling over in the space that the clearing provided. Willowkit started to cheer Tigerkit on as she watched from the sidelines. Spottedkit frowned in concern as she watched how eager her sister watched the play fighting brothers, or more specifically, Tigerkit.

"Do you know what Lionblaze wants with Cinderheart? He looked a little panicky." Dovewing meowed to Tigerheart from behind their place behind Spottedkit, where they watched the kits play.

Spottedkit was about to carry on to the others, knowing she shouldn't listen to their conversation, but she found herself hesitating. If Tigerheart knew something, she wanted to know to. Lionblaze and Cinderheart were _her_ parents after all. She had just as much right to know as they did, if not more!

"Go, Firekit!" She yelled, trying to make sure they believed she was paying no attention to their words and focusing entirely on the wrestling match between the two toms.

"No, I just thought he looked like he had a reason for going in there." Tigerheart replied swiftly, as if he already had his answer prepared.

"It just seemed a little odd..." Dovewing said, trailing off.

"Dovewing, don't listen in!" Tigerheart almost yelled, voice filled with shock and fear. Why would Tigerheart be afraid of Dovewing eavesdropping? Spottedkit thought as she continued doing it to them.

"I'm not listening in!" She said back, offended. "I'm not that much of an eavesdropper."

"Sure." He joked sarcastically, though Spottedkit heard the relief hidden behind it.

Spottedkit knew she wasn't going to get anymore information here, whatever Tigerheart knew he wasn't sharing, so she walked closer to the other kits. Firekit was now on top of Tigerkit, trying to pin him down. Despite Tigerkit being the bigger of the two of them, Firekit was the one winning. He almost had his brother's shoulders on the ground before he noticed Spottedkit watching him.

As Willowkit started yelling more for Tigerkit, Spottedkit began encouraging Firekit. "Come on, Firekit! You can do it!"

When he heard her, he lost his focus and Tigerkit overcame him, pinning him down as soon as he had been freed from his brother's hold.

"I win." He said in his brother's face tauntingly as Willowkit cheered excitedly in the background.

Tigerkit released him, allowing Firekit to get up, and was approached by Willowkit who continued praising him for his victory over his brother. Spottedkit padded over to Firekit, who was looking a bit angry at himself for letting Tigerkit beat him.

"You did really good." She smiled kindly at him at in an effort to brighten him up.

"Yeah, well I would have won if I hadn't have gotten," He said glumly while lifting his head up to meet her eyes and finished a bit hoarsely. "Distracted."

There was something familiar about Firekit, Spottedkit thought not for the first time. Something that made her heart quicken and chest tighten whenever his green eyes rested on hers. It didn't make sense but, she didn't try to fight it.

"Yeah, right." Tigerkit snorted, ignoring the complimenting Willowkit. "You'll never be able to beat me!"

And Tigerkit too. Though she couldn't exactly place her feelings with him. Whenever she tried, it just left her feeling confused.

Firekit huffed at his brother's words, but ignored them. Spottedkit knew Firekit didn't resent Tigerkit even when he chose to taunt and jeer. That was just how Tigerkit naturally was, and Firekit learned to just shut it out and not blame him for it. They were brothers after all.

"And you can forget about Spottedkit." Tigerkit went on, smirking. "She's mine."

Spottedkit felt her face heat up at Tigerkit's words, though she wasn't sure for which brother. Before she could say anything however, Firekit leapt at his littermate. They tumbled over and over again, sending other cats dodging out of their way. As Dovewing hurried over to contain their fight, Spottedkit looked over to her sister, moving towards her.

She stopped cold when she saw Willowkit was glaring at her, eyes filled with jealousy and hate. Spottedkit was then overcome with the same emotion she had felt when she had first laid her eyes on her sister: fear. Unbelievavle fear. This was her sister, how could she feel this way about her? But then again, Willowkit was the one staring right her with the most menacing eyes she had ever seen.

Tearing her gaze away, Willowkit walked away to see what was happening to Tigerkit and Firekit, leaving Spottedkit alone in the clearing felling very scared, indeed.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. The next one will be much longer. I just finished like summarizing the last of the chapters so those will start coming faster. And I finally made a cover for this story though it came out horrible. Tigerkit is the only one that looks semi-normal but oh well...**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It had been a little over a moon since the band of three had broken apart. The cats of StarClan had believed in their lie and accepted that the two had moved on. Hollyleaf started to travel around Fallen Leaves, glad to be spending time with him. It was a huge relief to finally be able to go around as she please without fear of detection. The only let down was that she hardly saw Ashfur anymore.

Night had come once again, painstakingly reminding Hollyleaf of her and Ashfur. They would be on the move by now. She was lying beside Fallen Leaves, finding it hard not to think about Ashfur. When was the last time she had even seen him?

"Hollyleaf," Fallen Leaves started suddenly, breaking the silence and interrupting Hollyleaf's thoughts.

She turned her head to him, listening.

"I remember the day I found you in the tunnels. You were hurt so badly I thought you might not make it." He went on, confusing her as to what he was trying to get at. "When you healed and you stayed within the tunnels, I was overjoyed. You were my light in the darkness, my savior when I was lost, a friend when I was alone."

"Fallen Leaves," Hollyleaf said softly, embarrassed by his speech.

"What I'm trying to say is, you helped my live again. Without you, I would have never been freed from those tunnels. I love you, Hollyleaf. You mean everything to me." Fallen Leaves said, catching Hollyleaf completely off guard.

She stood up abruptly. Fallen Leaves loved her, shouldn't she glad? She knew she cared a lot for him, so why did her heart feel like it was breaking?

"Hollyleaf, what's wrong?" Fallen Leaves asked, standing up. Hurt and concern clear on his face.

Suddenly, an image of another tom flashed before her eyes and she had the urge to run.

"Fallen Leaves, I- I'm sorry but I think I need to be alone, right now." She had always been strong so why did these two toms make her feel so weak?

She turned tail and ran as fast as she could through the trees, Fallen Leaves calling out after her in worry. His voice soon faded into silence, and Hollyleaf quickly stopped her running, needing to catch her breath. Looking up she saw she had come to rest in front of a particularly leafy oak tree. As she looked closer she realized it was the tree the three of them had come to stay in the night they found Fallen Leaves, or found them rather. She felt another wave of sadness as she remembered watching the sky with Ashfur and then abandoning Fallen Leaves' side to curl up with him.

As sad as the memories were, she felt drawn to the tree and climbed up it swiftly, stepping out onto the branch where she believed she sat with Ashfur. At least no one would find her up here. Peeking through one of the barer parts of the tree she looked out onto the sky as she had done in the same spot so many nights ago.

She had once thought that she loved Fallen Leaves. She knew she had. So why was it so difficult to accept his love? Thinking about now, she saw that that had all been before this whole mess of reborn cats. Before she had met Ashfur here in StarClan.

Sitting there watching the sky, she finally felt calm. At peace. All her earlier worries forgotten. And she had to admit, it was a nice feeling. But as Ashfur had once told her, all good things come to an end. A sudden clawing sound and the rustling of the leaves broke Hollyleaf out of the serenity she had finally manged to find.

Had Fallen Leaves followed her here? She grew fearful, afraid he would demand an answer out of her. Or worse, look at her with those pain filled eyes again as she ran away from him.

But it wasn't Fallen Leaves. She was too shocked to say anything. What was he doing here?

"Hollyleaf? What are you doing here?" Ashfur meowed in absolute surprise as he stepped out onto her branch. Clearly he hadn't expected to find anyone here either.

His voice knocked her out of her frozen state. "I could ask you the same question."

He smiled faintly at her response, a sad smile. "I like it up here. I came here a lot, actually."

"Why?" She asked, curious.

"That's not important." He dodged, coming a little closer. "Why are you up here?"

She sighed. Why was she up here? She didn't even know any more. "I'm feeling confused."

She thought he would laugh at her but, instead he surprised her even more by saying, "Well, I'll be here for you if you need me."

"Thank you, Ashfur. You don't know how much that means to me."She said, grateful of his kindness. Suddenly she felt even worse than she had when Fallen Leaves had confessed to her and turned her gaze away.

"Hollyleaf what is it?" He asks alarmed, afraid he said something to cause her pain.

She wanted to answer him, she didn't want him to worry, but she just couldn't bring herself to.

"You have to tell me what's wrong." He said softly, only wanting what's best for her.

Finally she looked at him and said, "Fallen Leaves told me that he loved me."

This time, it was Ashfur who looked away. She went on quickly then, "But I don't think I love him. I think that it made me realize," She said as her true feeling rose to the surface. "That I love someone else."

"Who?" He asked tentatively, meeting her eyes with his hope filled blue ones.

"You, Ashfur. I love _you." _She said, immediately feeling sorrow wash over her as she confessed her feelings. "I don't expect you to feel the same." She said lower her eyes.

"Hollyleaf, do you remember what Mousefur said?" Ashfur said with a sudden fierceness

"Y-yes." She answered. She thought she would never find out what that energetic she-cat had meant.

"She saw through my fear, Hollyleaf." He explained. "My fear of you never returning my feelings for you. She saw that I'm in love with you.''

She whipped her head up to meet his eyes, not believing what she was hearing. Had he really said it?

"I love you, Hollyleaf." There it was again.

"Ashfur." She said, his eyes filled with the emotion she had tried to ignore. She could contain herself no longer and nuzzled him, relishing the scent of him that she had come to take comfort in from their time on the run together, that she had fallen in love with as he did everything he could to protect her.

"I'm sorry for killing you, Ashfur." She blurted out, feeling guilty for never formally appologzing.

"That's okay. I had it coming anyway." He said in joking manner after he nuzzled her back.

She laughed, then became serious again, wanting to know how grateful she was of everything he had gone through for her sake. "Thank you, Ashfur. For everything."

"Thank _you_, Hollyleaf." He said, Hollyleaf resting her head on his shoulder. Together, they watched the sky pass them by overhead.

* * *

**A/N: And the choice is made. How many of you hate me for doing that to Fallen Leaves? Its okay. I hated myself, too. Sorry, but I had to do it. Anyway I'm going somewhere for Easter, so I probably won't update til at least Tuesday.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The sun had finally set, the moon now making its ascent upward, when Dovewing decided that the kits had better get to sleep. She could tell they were tired even if they tried not to show it. It had been a long day for all of them. As she called them together, she realized with disappointment that she hadn't seen Tigerheart at all today.

"Come on, Firekit, Tigerkit." She purred at their exhausted attempts at faking wakefulness. "It's time for sleep."

"Aww, do we have to?" Tigerkit whined, though his brother happily complied.

Looking past him, Dovewing saw Tigerheart enter the camp with one of the later patrols. Dovewing saw something in his eyes that told her he needed her. She quickly focused back on Tigerkit. "Yes. Now go on and get inside. I'll be in soon. Make sure to tell Cinderheart, okay?"

"Yeah, okay." He huffed and trudged inside after Firekit.

Looking back up to Tigerheart, she saw that Jayfeather had intercepted him before he could reach her. Jayfeather had a look of annoyance on his face while Tigerheart looked hurried and a bit stressful. Curious, Dovewing strained her ears toward them wondering what they could be talking about.

"Just hurry up and get on with it already." Jayfeather said.

"I was just on my way to tell her now." Tigerheart said, sounding a little frustrated.

Jayfeather nodded, looking relieved. "Good. I'll go get Lionblaze and we'll meet you then."

They parted ways, Jayfeather heading for the warriors' den and Tigerheart for Dovewing. Now she was really confused, if not scared. What would they need the Three for? And more importantly, why did Jayfeather and Tigerheart know something that she didn't?

"Dovewing," Tigerheart meowed, his voice filled with urgency and nervousness. "Are the kits asleep?"

"Yes. They're in the nursery with Cinderheart. Is there something you need to tell me?" She asked.

"Will you come walk with me?" He asked, surprising her.

She immediately grew suspicious and even more worried. He couldn't tell her this in the now desolate camp clearing? "Of course." She replied.

He gave a hardly noticable nod and they began walking out of the camp and into the forest in silence. His quietness was killing her! Couldn't he just say it already? She didn't want to pry though, he seemed pressured as it was.

"Dovewing," he said finally, coming to a halt. "Jayfeather told me something. About the kits."

All other emotion fled from her at those words, the only one left being fear. Jayfeather was a medicine cat, so that could mean one of two horrible things. Her kits could be ill, a sickness she had not noticed or overlooked infecting them. Or worse, they could be apart of a prophecy. One that would only cause them suffering as they carried the burden of power or duty that StarClan had cruely laid before them.

"What, what is it?" She asked desperately.

"He told me that he has spoken to Hollyleaf. And she said that..." He trailed off then, his eyes drifting to the ground as he struggled to form the words.

"Is it another prophecy? Is that what this is about?" She tried looking him in the eye as he continued to avert his gaze.

"No, not a prophecy." He said, regaining his composure.

"Then what?" What else could there be?

"Hollyleaf said that Firekit and Tigerkit are the reborn Firestar and Tigerstar." Tigerheart managed slowly.

"What?" She asked, not believing Tigerheart had said what he did. When he didn't answer her, she realized she hadn't spoken the question out loud. Choosing to trust her ears, she instead asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes." He said solemnly.

Their kits were reborn leaders. That was what Tigerheart was telling her. As she recovered from the initial shock, another though crossed her mind. "How long have you known?"

After a tiny pause. "A while."

"And you never told me?" She yelled, her emotions taking hold of her.

"I'm sorry, Dovewing. I really am. I wanted to tell you, believe me I did." He said, his face shadowed with the sadness he was feeling from her anger. "I just never knew the right time to. I knew you would be upset and I was scared of that. Of upsetting you. So I just sort of, stalled and kept holding it off."

Dovewing listened to his words carefully. She wanted to forgive him. Putting herself in his place, she didn't know how she would act in a situation such as this. She wanted to believe she tell Tigerheart right away, but would she really? It was heavy burden to be given, the knowledge he had been told and she realized that she probably would have done the same thing. Hurting Tigerheart was the last thing she wanted to do.

"I understand, Tigerheart." She mewed softly. "It's okay, I forgive you."

Tigerheart was about to say something, but was interrupted by the sound of rustling and pawsteps as Jayfeather and Lionblaze appeared.

"You finished up here, or what?" Jayfeather asked Tigerheart as he took his place beside him, Lionblaze coming to stand beside Dovewing as they formed a sort of circle.

"Yeah." Tigerheart said, looking irritated at their ill-timed arrival.

"Alright, then let's just get right to the point." Jayfeather said. "Your kits aren't the only kits Reborn in the clans."

Dovewing glanced sharply at Lionblaze at the words and saw that he had done the same. Turning back to Jayfeather, they both asked, "What do you mean?"

"All the cats who've died twice will be reborn." Jayfeather said, sounding like he had repeated this many times before.

"Then what about Firestar?" Dovewing questioned, ignoring the questioning look Lionblaze gave her.

"Lionblaze, you're going to love this story." Jayfeather said sarcastically with a nod to his brother. "Hollyleaf found out that they would be reborn so she decided to send Firestar back by killing him in StarClan since their would _so_ many Dark Forest warriors returning."

Lionblaze's jaw dropped in shock, an appalled look on his face, and unable to utter a word.

"So the reborn kits are: Firekit-Firestar, Tigerkit-Tigerstar, Spottedkit-Spottedleaf." Dovewing shared another brief glance at Lionblaze as their kits' names were given out along with their previous identities. "Shadowkit, named after the kit Tigerheart tried to kill, Brokenstar."

"But wasn't the other kit Brokenstar?" Tigerheart asked, confused and looking guilty.

"I guess not." Was the only thing Jayfeather said.

"But-"

"Hollyleaf said he's Brokenstar, okay?" He snapped suddenly.

"Alright. Sorry.'' Tigerheart mumbled, disbelief clear on his face at Jayfeather's sudden fierceness.

"Anyway, and Dark-kit of RiverClan is Hawkfrost." Finished Jayfeather.

"None in WindClan?" Lionblaze asked.

"Not that we know of. Those are the only ones we know for sure died in the battle with the Dark Forest." Jayfeather explained.

"But that doesn't necessarily mean that they'll be like before." Dovewing said thinking of Tigerkit. "There's still hope."

"Not much." said Jayfeather. "But we'll all do whatever we can to set them on the right path this time. There's still a chance we can save them."

* * *

**A/N: And here is chapter 8 as promised. Tigerheart has finally told Dovewing and Brokenstar isn't gone after all. I have nothing else to say...**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Ivypool awoke to the sun's rays on her face. She had been out all day yesterday with Bumblestripe and their apprentices, and so, they had decided they all could use a break from the training. As she stretched, preparing to exit the warriors' den, she noted that Bumblestripe wasn't the only one sleeping in today. Toadstep and Icecloud were also, and as Ivypool walked out she thought that they must have been out for the entire day yesterday as well.

She padded over to the freshkill pile and chose a squirrel and, after finding a nice spot to eat, sat down. As she ate, Foxleap saw her and joined her with his own meal.

"Taking a day off today, huh?" He asked, after chewing.

"Yes, this whole moon has been exhausting!" She exclaimed, thinking back to her rigorous hours of training.

He chuckled at her response, grinning. Then he asked a bit slowly, "So, would you like to go out in forest with me on this fine day off?"

She laughed lightly. "I would love to."

"Good, because I wasn't going to take no for an answer anyway, and especially wasn't looking forward to dragging you out myself." He said, for once looking and sounding completely serious.

"Come on, let's just go." She mewed, smiling. It was then that she began to feel that her smile never left her face when Foxleap was around.

They made their way out of the thorn tunnel and into the forest. "So where are we going today?" She asked.

"Where ever our paws take us." He replied. "It's just a walk, after all."

"Okay..." She said, finding it odd that he didn't have some sort of plan. When had they ever just gone on a walk?

They walked on straight ahead in silence for a good while, and Ivypool had to admit, the warm greenleaf sun on her back and the fresh forest air was definitely relaxing. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this at peace.

"Now isn't this nice?" Foxleap asked her as they walked ever further into ThunderClan territory.

"Yeah. It is." She nodded, looking towards him. "I don't think I've ever really just taken a walk through the forest before."

"I like to do this sometimes. Whenever I'm not busy with patrols or things like that." He explained, looking at her as they walked. "Though I must say, its definitely better when with someone else."

"Yeah." She said, feeling a little embarrassed by his words. Suddenly though, there was the faint rustling of the underbrush and forest growth that made them both stop in their tracks, looking towards the noise in puzzlement.

The gray pelt of Bumblestripe appeared then, bursting out of the ferns before them. "Ivypool," he said, out of breath. "I thought you were staying in today..." He trailed off when he saw Foxleap, who was looking out him with confused annoyance. Bumblestripe gave him the same look, though he quickly replaced it.

"Bumblestripe?" Ivypool gaped in astonishment. Had he really just followed her out here?

"Sorry, I-" He tried to apologize, though another strange sound even farther and louder cut him off.

"What is that?" Ivypool asked, straining her ears and wishing, not for the first time, that she had her sister's.

They stood awkwardly in silence, trying to figure out the noise as it came closer. Just as Ivypool understood it, Foxleap's eyes widened in realization. "Dogs!"

They shared a quick look before pelting off simultaneously, towards the river. Ivypool pushed her legs as fast as they could, the sound of the barking dogs growing nearer and nearer encouraging them to pump faster. She could hear their trampling now already. How fast were these dogs? She imagined the that dogs had picked up their scent by now, and she selflessly hoped that the dogs were following them and not their scent trail back to camp. Sure enough, the dogs had spotted them, barking and yapping in excitement.

Bumblestripe and Foxleap were running just beside her as the dogs closed in, jaws snapping mouselengths from Ivypool's tail. She felt like they were only aiming for her, the two toms on either side of her going completely unnoticed. The river was in sight now, the dogs gaining on her with every heartbeat that passed.

Both Foxleap and Bumblestripe veered off away from the dogs as they neared the river, leaving Ivypool alone. She tried to follow them, but her attempts were futile with the dogs so close to her.

"Ivypool! Watch out!" Bumblestripe yelled, panicked and fearful as the dog's jaws missed clamping onto her tail by a hair.

Just when Ivypool thought there was no hope she could survive this, that she was about to die at the teeth of the violent and vicious pack, Foxleap charged at her from a distance, knocking them safely away from the dogs. She landed with a grunt, and saw the dogs trying to slid to a halt before they fell into the river. There were three of them, big, brown ones, now paddling to WindClan territory. They quickly made it to shore and continued on into the moor lands, the ThunderClan warriors forgotten.

"Ivypool, are you alright?" Bumblestripe asked her as she tried getting up, wincing at the pain she felt in her shoulder from Foxleap.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said. Turning to Foxleap, she added, "Thanks Foxleap, you really saved me back there."

"Well, I wasn't about to let my new walking partner get ripped to shreds by a pack of wild dogs." He joked hoarsely, not sounding as he normally did, trying to talk over the fear that was making his voice quaver. "Is your shoulder okay?"

"It'll be fine." She assured him, ignoring the bruise she felt forming on the shoulder Foxleap had tackled her on. "It's nothing compared to what those dogs would have done."

"Where did those dogs even come from?" Bumblestripe thought aloud, asking no one in particular.

"I don't know." Ivypool answered anyway. "But I hope WindClan is okay." She said as the moorland breeze brought with it the scent of the dogs.

"Let's just get back to camp now." Foxleap said, still looking a little shaken.

"That sounds good." Ivypool meowed, slowly making her way towards the ThunderClan camp with Foxleap and Bumblestripe beside her.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so this book is like more than half way finished. Only about five more chapters to go.**

**Shimmerstar, you need to get an account just so I can talk to you. lol**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

A peaceful silence had fallen over the camp as the sun reached it highest point in the sky. The only sound came from the four kits playing just outside the nursery, which, over time, had become the norm.

Tigerkit and Firekit were playing their usual game of wrestling, the she-cats watching and cheering on the sidelines, as Tigerheart and Dovewing looked on, Bramblestar and Squirrelflight discussing patrols and the sort under the Highledge. Tigerkit used everything he had to stop his shoulders from touching the ground as Firekit pushed down on him. He didn't know how his smaller brother was able to match his strength, let alone overcome come it. And it was times like this where something about Firekit infuriated him so much, he just wanted to slid his tiny claws out and claw his shy smile off of his face.

He didn't know why though. It felt...almost natural. Like an instinct he was meant to follow. But he always restrained himself. It was strange though, something about Firekit just demanded a competitiveness that he couldn't ignore.

"Alright, alright. You win." Tigerkit gave up, allowing his massive shoulders to touch the earth. "This time."

"Wooh! Go, Firekit!" Spottedkit yelled in excitement.

Tigerkit gave a small frown as he realized she alway cheered for his brother and not for him. He mentally shook himself of those thoughts. Spotted kit was undeniably cute he had to admit that at least but he only used her to bother Firekit. It wasm't as if he liked her.

Firekit got off his brother and went over to speak to Spottedkit, leaving Tigerkit alone. He heaved himself up to find Willowkit.

"You'll get him next time, Tigerkit, don't worry. That was just a one time thing." She said, with a cold glare towards his brother and her sister.

"Yeah, thanks." He said, not really paying her any attention as he watched Firekit and Spottedkit interact. He could count Willowkit as one if his friends, she definately seemed to know him, but she was rather clingy.

The sound of cats entering the camp distracted them from their conversation and Tigerkit turned to see Ivypool, Foxleap, and Bumblestripe, all of whom were looking urgent. Bramblestar and Squirrelflight immediately knew something was up and went to meet them where the had come to stand just in front of the thorn tunnel.

"Somethings wrong. I'm going to go check on her, okay?" Dovewing told Tigerheart, concern for her sister filling her voice.

"Go on ahead. I'll watch them." Tigerheart said.

Dovewing nodded in appreciation and went off to see what was with her sister. The kits grouped together, watching curiously from a distance as a small crowd began to form around the three warriors.

"I wonder what happened?" Spottedkit thought aloud as the crowd continued to expand.

Finally, Tigerkit could take it no more. He dashed over to them, under their legs and as close as he could to the center, needing to know what had happened.

"A pack of dogs came out of nowhere!" He heard Ivypool say as he skidded to a halt by his mother.

He hardly heard Dovewing ask him what he was doing over there as his mind was assaulted with images as if they were triggered by a certain word. There was a pack of dogs, five or six he thought, and what he felt like was himself leading them somewhere. He saw as he left them bait, watched as they killed innocents, groaned in impatience and exasperation as they failed their mission, washed away down the river, only to realize that their target had died after all. Their purpose fulfilled as Bluestar breathed her last breath on the shore below with her children and...Fireheart.

"They chased us to the WindClan border! They would have gotten me if Foxleap hadn't barreled me out of the way. After that, they fell right into the river and then kept going onto the other side!"

His mind fogged suddenly, blurring his thoughts and swirling the images into unclear memories. He shook his head in an attempt to clear it. One thought stood out among all the rest however and he voiced it. "Maybe someone lead the dogs here."

"What did you say?" Dovewing asked, going rigid.

"The dogs." He repeated, not sure why she was looking at him like that. "Someone could have lead them here. To try and kill someone!"

"Why would you think that?" Bramblestar questioned with a hint of concern and a lot of surprise on his face at the kit's suggestion.

"I dunno. It just...came to me." Tigerkit answered earning a strange look not only from Dovewing but Bramblestar and Squirrelflight as well.

"That's a clever idea, Tigerkit, but I think they were just a pack of dogs. Nothing more." Ivypool meowed, amused at her sister's son.

"Okay." He said, seeing as everyone thought the same. "But you never know!"

"Come on, Tigerkit. Why don't we go back to your father and brother now?" Dovewing asked, though it was clear she wasn't taking no for an answer as she scooted Tigerkit through the crowd and to the nursery.

"What happened?" Tigerheart asked as Dovewing released Tigerkit a gave a sigh of relief.

"There was a pack of dogs in the forest!" Tigerkit cried out in excitement.

"Really?" Willowkit asked him, his enthusiasm spreading to her.

"Dogs?" Firekit asked tentatively, his face clouded with what looked like pain and fear.

"What if they come here?" Spottedkit squealed, scared of what he was describing.

"Don't worry. They fell into the river and got washed away." Tigerkit said, undoubtfully.

"You mean they got out on WindClan territory." Dovewing corrected.

"No..." Tigerkit started, frowning. "Oh yeah."

The kits were too caught up in the story of the dogs to notice Tigerheart share a frightened look with Dovewing as Tigerkit shared not only Ivypool's experience with dogs, but his own as well.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so they document where I had all my outlines for this book somehow got deleted. I remember most of it but my memory's not as detailed as that file so its going to take me some time to re-plan these last few chapters. I hate technology...**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The cats of ThunderClan were only just beginning to collect at the base of the camp when Jayfeather left his den. It had been three days since the dogs had mysteriously shown up in their territory and most were anxious to find out what had happened after they crossed into WindClan.

There was only a little time left before Bramblestar would be ready to leave, so Jayfeather hurried his pace to the nursery. The four kits were due for a quick check up and he wanted to do it before the night was done.

Upon entering, he was instantly greeted by Dovewing, who seemed more than just worried. "Jayfeather."

The only cats inside along with Dovewing were Cinderheart and their kits, Tigerheart and Lionblaze attending the Gathering. "I'm here for the kits' inspection." He said, knowing her worries weren't from just sickness.

"Come on, kits." Dovewing mewed, nosing her two towards the medicine cat. "Jayfeather wants to make sure your all healthy."

Jayfeather leaned down to do a small sniff of Tigerkit first. The kit immediately tensed in suspicion and stayed that way until Jayfeather pulled away, slowly walking to his mother without severing his gaze from him. "Okay."

Firekit did as Jayfeather told him with only a tiny hesitation. He proved to be as healthy as his brother, Jayfeather finding no sickness on either of them. Pulling away, he addressed Dovewing, "They're both fine."

Dovewing heaved a small sigh of relief and Jayfeather moved on to his brother's kits. Spottedkit came right to him, moving without being told by Jayfeather like she already knew the procedure. _Well, she _would, Jayfeather thought as he let her pad back to Cinderheart. Willowkit was just as suspicious as Tigerkit if not more, and when he pulled away she practically jumped over to her mother.

Jayfeather told Cinderheart the same news as Dovewing and received the same reaction. Jayfeather bade then good-bye and good night as he started towards the exit. The two queens thanked him and began talking to each other, not noticing as Jayfeather found himself hesitating.

As he stood there not knowing why or what he was doing, Spottedkit curiously walked over to him and stood back as if studying him.

"Hey, Spottedkit." He said finally. _This is so weird._

"Hi, Jayfeather." She replied looking embarrassed.

A thought occurred to him then. Spottedkit was a medicine cat reborn, wouldn't she still want to be one?

"Spottedkit, do you think, when you're apprenticed, you'd want to be a medicine cat?" He asked slowly, neither Cinderheart nor Dovewing were aware of the conversation taking place.

"Well, I-" She started, looking flushed and unsure, though she definitely looked like she was considering it. She didn't have time to answer however because someone else was aware.

"Why would she want to be a medicine cat?" Firekit cut in angrily, storming over and putting himself in between her and Jayfeather.

"Wha?" Jayfeather got out in surprise. Why would Firestar not want one of his old friends to do what she was meant to?

"Jayfeather! Are you coming?" Lionblaze called from just outside the nursery.

Reluctantly, Jayfeather forced himself out and into the clearing to meet his brother.

"It's about time." Lionblaze said, as Jayfeather met him. "The kits are all alright?"

"Yeah, they're all fine." Jayfeather answered, distracted, as he thought about Firekit's reaction to Spottedkit being a medicine cat.

His thought were interupted by Tigerheart then, as he asked the same question as Lionblaze. Jayfeather told him the kits were fine and the three walked to the island together when Bramblestar had begun to lead them out of camp. As they continued on the shore, Jayfeather realized that for once he didn't have anything to hide from any of his clanmates. That wasn't already their business, at least. It was a nice feeling.

Finally, they arrived at the tree bridge. Lionblaze let Jayfeather go ahead him. As he clawed his way across the peeling bark, he scented the air. All the clans were present except for WindClan. He immediately thought about the dogs. Had something serious happened? Thoughts of WindClan aside, instead of sitting with the medicine cats like he usually did, he decided to sit next to Tigerheart and Lionblaze.

"Aren't you supposed to sit with the medicine cats?" Lionblaze asked, when Jayfeather sat on his haunches without a word.

"They can survive one Gathering without me." He said, ignoring the looks he felt coming from where the medicine cats were sitting.

Jayfeather heard WindClan arrive then, along with a chorus of gasps and murmurs. Confused, he heard someone jump into the Great Oak and quickly realized it wasn't Onestar.

"Ashfoot is in the tree. Do you think something happened to Onestar?" Lionblaze wondered to no one. "That Ashfoot is leader now?"

"Maybe it was the dogs." Tigerheart suggested. "They went into WindClan territory. Something could have happened to him."

Everyone quieted down as Ashfoot came to the front of her branch, eager to find out what had become of Onestar.

"I know what many of you are thinking." She said, she gaze fixed on the few cats who still whispered their gossip on the matter. "I assure you all that Onestar is alive and doing well. Three days ago, a pack of dogs crossed into our territory. Onestar was leading a patrol and met them. They were driven off our land, but Onestar was injured. The injury was not fatal, so there was no need for him to lose a life. He is recovering at his own pace without the help of StarClan and that is why he cannot be here tonight."

Jayfeather looked where Bramblestar spoke next. "I believe some of my warriors had a run in with the same dogs."

"You're saying you led them into our territory?" Ashfoot hissed, suddenly hostile.

"I'm saying that we know how vicious they can be and that I am glad Onestar is recovering." Bramblestar replied cooly.

"If that is all WindClan has to report then I am ready to speak." Rowanstar padded forward, rustling the leaves of the oak.

"Please go on, Rowanstar." Ashfoot said through gritted teeth as she glared at Bramblestar.

"ShadowClan is doing well in this season of greenleaf, and I am pleased to announce that my daugter, Dawnpelt, has just recently given birth to Ferretclaw's kits: Skykit and Batkit." Rowanstar reported sounding prideful.

"Dawnpelt has _kits?" _Tigerheart gasped from beside Jayfeather and he imagined a chuckling Dovewing listening in from the nursery.

_Even more kits, _Jayfeather thought, exasperated. _At least these ones aren't Dark Forest warriors reborn, although if there anything like Dawnpelt there won't be much of a difference._

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry for the wait, I really am. I've just been so unmotivated lately and on top of that I've been persuaded to join the softball team after all for lack of enough players plus I'm helping with the school play. So, yeah I've been a bit busy. But, that aside, this story has just passed even more reviews than the first! I feel so accomplished!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Lionblaze walked beside Moleclaw as Bramblestar led them on the moonhigh patrol, the moon invisble through the canopy of the trees though its light guided them along. It had almost been two whole moons since the dogs had mysteriously shown up in their territory and Onestar was now fully recovered.

With all the time that had passed, Lionblaze realized with a jolt that Spottedkit and Willowkit would be apprentices soon. Only around two or three moons now and they would receive their mentors and start training. His daughters would be apprentices! But would Spottedkit, with her previous and forgotten life, want to be a warrior? He then realized that if she chose the path of a medicine cat, Jayfeather would be her mentor.

_I don't know if that's good...or bad, _he thought as a snapping Jayfeather came to his mind.

Suddenly, Moleclaw stopped in his tracks. After a small pause, he started forward again, only to give a quick cry of surprise and pain. The two older warriors swiftly stopped and turn to the other warrior who was examining one of his forepaws.

"Moleclaw, what is it?" Bramblestar asked while Lionblaze strained to inspect his paw curiously.

"My claw got snagged on something." Moleclaw replied through gritted teeth.

"Did it come out?" Lionblaze asked. "Is it bleeding?"

"Its bleeding alright." Moleclaw answered, sliding out his claws to find one missing.

"You better head back to camp and have Jayfeather look at it." Bramblestar advised, eying the blood oozing from his paw.

"Are you sure you don't still need me?" Moleclaw asked out of what looked like obligation. He clearly didn't want to stay out here with his throbbing claw.

"There's only a little more to go, me and Lionblaze can manage." Bramblestar said. "Now go before you get some sort of infection."

"Okay." Moleclaw said, sounding relieved. He hobbled away to camp, leaving the two to finish up.

"Alright then." Bramblestar said, turning around and continuing towards the outer part of their territory.

Lionblaze walked soundless beside the ThunderClan leader and as they came closer to the end of their territory, remembering that this was exactly where the dogs had come from. Though there was much speculation about them, mostly everyone had come to the conclusion that these were just wild dogs passing through the area. As strange as the idea was, Lionblaze had come to believe that that was really all there was to it.

They were only fox-lengths away from the very edge when they heard a sound. Someone or something was rushing towards them and they were not trying to go unnoticed. Lionblaze quickly looked to Bramblestar who did just the same. Lionblaze immediately thought back to the dogs, but that was quickly replaced when her heard the voices that came with the running. There were intruders approaching.

"Just stand your ground for now and let me speak." Bramblestar told him. "Be prepared to fight if it comes to it."

Lionblaze nodded and crouched down, facing the direction of the intruders, Bramblestar doing the same. He could hear them now. One of them, a female by the sound of it was hissing curses and names furiously, "If weren't for those stupid _apprentices-" _her words stopped short as they came to a stop in front of the two ThunderClan warriors.

There were four of them- an orange she-cat with thick black stripes covering most of her body with a black underbelly and a fluffy tan chest and tail, a small red she-cat, a white spotted black tom, and a muscular dark brown tom- all of whom were in horrible condition, covered in scratches and blood. They looked they had just been in battle and had in no way been on the winning side.

"Who are you?" The orange she-cat hissed angrily, narrowing her eyes at them in disgust.

"You are on ThunderClan territory. Leave now or we will be forced to drive you out ourselves." Bramblestar said, his own eyes narrowed.

Lionblaze could _see _the hatred radiating from these cats. There was no way they were going to leave quietly, that much was clear. But why after it looked like they had already been defeated? Quite harshly too, by the look of their still bleeding wounds.

"We will not back down!" She spit, the three behind her snarling. "Not again!"

"Go!" Bramblestar yelled to Lionblaze just as the group of rogues leapt at them.

Lionblaze tried to fight alongside Bramblestar, but they were instantly separated. The small red one and the black and white one went for Lionblaze while the other two attacked Bramblestar. As bad a shape these cats were in, they were most definitely skilled fighters. Though he felt like the black and white tom that was fighting him beside the she-cat was holding back.

"Roscoe! Fight, you coward!" The orange she-cat that was obviously leader yelled from where she was battling Bramblestar with the other tom.

"Yes, Windie." The black and white tom complied quietly, suddenly attacking Lionblaze full force. As Lionblaze dodged their blows and gave them his, he thought he saw not cowardice in Roscoe's eyes, but sorrow and regret.

As they battle went on, Lionblaze feared for Bramblestar. Lionblaze might able to fight forever, but Bramblestar couldn't, even with his nine lives.

Lionblaze decided then that maybe Bramblestar should just leave him to go and get help. He could withstand the four of them. At least he thought he could. When there was a small break in his scuffle he yelled to him, "Bramblestar-"

"_Star?" _Windie interrupted, a smirk forming on her muzzle as she eyed the ThunderClan leader. Everyone seemed to stop in that moment, the battle on hold. "Dakarai, leave him to me."

"Of course." the brown tom said, padding backwards and away from Bramblestar.

"I may have let _her _get away from me, but I won't let _you." _She said quietly, stalking towards Bramblestar, who readied himself once more.

"Bramblestar!" Lionblaze called, panicked as he saw the wicked gleam in Windie's eyes, the sadistic smile crawl back on her face. He tried to run to help him, but his path was blocked by the three other rogues.

"Not so fast!" The red she-cat beamed. "You don't want to see her when her kill is interupted. The last time that happened-"

"Now, Mira, don't give him hope." Dakarai said next, the three of them moving towards Lionblaze all the while.

"So, sorry, Daka." She continued, turning back to Lionblaze, looking at him as if he were a piece of fresh kill. "There is no hope for you. _Neither _of you are getting out alive."

Before Lionblaze could react, they simultaneously jumped him. He struggled to get out as they clawed him from all sides. Never had he felt so overwhelmed. Then, amidst the suffocation of the unfair odds, Lionblaze heard Bramblestar grunt in pain.

Using all his strength, he rose to the surface, sending his attackers flying, only to see Bramblestar with Windie's fangs in his throat.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger! But yeah, I was cruising through this chapter and had it half way done and my computer deleted it. I feel like this was is horrible compared to the first one but oh well. This was definitely a chapter I've been looking forward to write.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Across the forest in the ThunderClan camp, Tigerheart was sitting alone with Dovewing, talking. The camp was quiet save for their words and the faint sounds of clanmates sleeping in the dens along with the chirping of bugs that only came with the night of greenleaf.

"It's been so long since we've done this." Tigerheart remarked suddenly, enjoying the alone time they had together.

"Done what?" Dovewing questioned, playfulness in her eyes.

**"**Just being by ourselves with nothing to worry about." He said, edging closer to her. And it is a nice feeling, I must admit."

Dovewing chuckled at his words. "Yes it its." She agreed, snuggling into him.

They sat like that for some time, basking in each other company before the sound of someone entering camp drew them apart. Tigerheart picked his head up from over Dovewing's to see Moleclaw limping towards them and to Jayfeather's den.

"Moleclaw, what happened?" Tigerheart asked as he hobbled past them.

"I snagged my claw on some bramble or something. Took the thing clean out." Moleclaw replied, sliding his remaining claws out as if for clarification. Out of the corner of his eye, Tigerheart saw Dovewing get a far away look in her eyes.

"That's the worst." Tigerheart said halfheartedly as he turned to Dovewing with a questioning look.

_Moleclaw said he only had a torn claw, why's she using her powers? _Tigerheart thought as he heard the injured warrior mumble one last response before reaching the blind, gray tabby's den.

He felt her sudden bolt upright in surprise, claws sliding out as she faced Tigerheart with a panic stricken face and wild eyes.

"Lionblaze and Bramblestar are being viciously attacked by rogues!" She hissed to him, fear keeping her voice low.

His instincts kicked in instantly, immediately on the alert and ready for battle; to protect his clanmate and most importantly his leader. "Gather a patrol and meet us there!" He darted towards the thorn tunnel without a backwards glance, even as Dovewing whispered furiously for him to wait.

Picking up the patrols scent, he pelted through the forest towards the outer territory. He felt a little guilty for not seeing what Dovewing wanted to tell him, but it had to wait, hadn't it? Bramblestar and Lionblaze were in big trouble from the look on Dovewing's face. Surely it wasn't more important than the lives of their clanmates.

The scent trail was at its freshest now. He could smell the rogues mixing in with ThunderClan and blood. Through the trees he saw an orange she-cat, forepaw raised and claws extended, hovering over a recovering Bramblestar.

"I wonder how many more times I get to kill you before you die!" He heard her hiss. Using everything he had, Tigerheart put in a burst of speed, ramming into her surprisingly sturdy shoulders.

Tigerheart moved to crouch defensively in front of Bramblestar's beaten body as the she-cat slid away from the impact, though still managing to stay on her feet. She whipped up her head, meeting his eyes with her own blazing ones.

"Tigerheart!" Lionblaze called out in surprise.

Both Tigerheart and the she-cat glanced to where he was struggling with three other rogues, all four of them battered and bloodied.

Tigerheart turned back to the she-cat, she doing the same to him. Once again her eyes blazed with fearsome rage as she hissed in a low menacing voice, "How dare you!"

Her voice sent a shiver down his spine, but he stayed in his place, refusing to leave Bramblestar in his vulnerable.

With an outraged shriek, she lunged at him, always aiming for the throat. Tigerheart did his best to angle them away from the ThunderClan leader, but found it difficult while someone was trying to tear your throat out. He was beginning to succumb to her overpower swipes when he felt Bramblestar stir behind him. She growled again as Bramblestar aided Tigerheart in helping fend her off.

_Where is Dovewing?! _Tigerheart thought desperately as he dodged a swipe from the she-cat that Bramblestar told him quietly was Windie.

From the corner of his eye, Tigerheart saw Lionblaze beginning to overtake Windie's companions. She must have noticed too, for she back away from the two growling ThunderClan warriors and called to the rogues over her shoulder.

"Daka. Mira. Roscoe." She called as she moved towards them, her eyes never leaving Tigerheart and Bramblestar as they stalked closer. "We have to retreat." She said reluctantly, loathing the words.

"But Windie-" Mira tried, stepping back from the fight with Lionblaze momentarily.

"You know as well as anyone how much I dislike fleeing!" Windie snarled, suddenly breaking eye contact with the clan cats and glaring at Mira. "Now do as I as I say and _move!" _

Dakarai gave Lionblaze one last blow to the side of his face before taking off after Windie, Mira, and Roscoe. The ThunderClan warriors chased after them through the forest, not even needing Bramblestar's order to do so. As they ran beside the river, just behind the rogues but never fast enough to catch them, Tigerheart found himself close enough to Roscoe to hear him mutter under his breath, "How ironic..."

As they ran, the trees thinned out and the ground gave way to the sandy lake shore. When they started heading towards WindClan's shore, Bramblestar called them off suddenly.

"But they might cause trouble for WindClan!" Lionblaze meowed, panting from the run and cover in scratches.

"The dog from the barn has gotten off its leash." Bramblestar stated as he watched the dog spot Windie and her rogues from a distance.

Tigerheart watched as the dog closed in on them and picked the big brute that was Dakarai off, giving him a good shaking and then leaving the body there when it was done. And yet Windie and the others just left him there, not even giving him a backwards glance.

"Who were they? Where did they come from?" Tigerheart asked, turning to his two bloody companions.

"I have no clue." Lionblaze answered, breaking his gaze away from their retreating figures.

Bramblestar watched them disappear first before saying, "Alright, we can head back to camp now."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for another long wait, and with a cliffhanger no less! Am I a horrible person or what? But anyways next chapter you get to see why Dovewing never came. I'll try to update quicker this time but I'm not making any promises here..**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Dovewing walked silently on the shore beside Tigerheart, the full moon casting it's light over them and reflecting a thousand times on the slow but ever moving lake waters. They were traveling along with the rest of ThunderClan on their way to the Gathering, all of whom were quite eager to get there. Since the very brief appearance of the rogues and their hasty getaway, each and every cat of ThunderClan had been sharing theories of where they could have came from. Dovewing was especially eager. She had been extremely angered at herself for not noticing them in time and it had taken lots of Tigerheart's comforting for her to stop feeling so guilty. Lionblaze had almost died after all and even worse Bramblestar had actually lost a life.

She mentally shook herself of the thoughts. She had to think about other things.

This would be her first Gathering after kitting and she was glad to be able to see her friends again and really _be_ there instead of just using her StarClan given powers. She wasn't even going to go this moon, but Cinderheart had insisted she get out of the nursery and attend.

Unfortunately, that brought Dovewing to be reminded of other matters. She immediately thought back to why she hadn't shown up with a backup patrol to help against the rogues, the entire night replaying before her.

_"I snagged my claw on some bramble or something. Took the thing clean out." Moleclaw had replied, sliding his remaining claws out as if for clarification._

_"That's the worst." Tigerheart had said halfheartedly beside her, turning to her with a questioning look._

_She had ignored his excuse and took it upon herself to reach out to the patrol. Her senses came upon a horrific sight. Three rogues were piling up on Lionblaze, suffocating him into submission while a ginger and tan she-cat and Bramblestar were battling to the death off to the side._

_She had bolted upright in surprise, claws sliding out as she faced Tigerheart with a panic stricken face and wild eyes. "Lionblaze and Bramblestar are being viciously attacked by rogues!" She had hissed to him, fear for her clanmates keeping her voice low._

_Her next reaction was a motherly one. Immediately she looked to the inside of the nursery and to her horror counted one kit short. _Firekit!

_"Gather a patrol and meet us there!" Tigerheart had said, hurrying away from her and to Bramblestar and Lionblaze's aide._

_"_Wait!_" She had whispered furiously. One of their kits was missing and he was just leaving!_

_She didn't have time to waste however, and started towards the nursery to look for any traces of Firekit. She would call a patrol after she found him, after all it shouldn't take _too _long. Dovewing crept into the nursery without a sound. She didn't want to wake Cinderheart or the other kits._

_She lowered her nose to the ground, swiftly finding his scent. She almost cried out in relieved joy, but was able to stop herself. Just as she was about to follow it, her keen ears pricked to the sound of low murmurs coming from the other side of camp._

_She quickly pieced together that Firekit was just sneaking out doing only StarClan knows what. But since when was he the one to slip away when not to? Curious, she followed his scent trail, quietly stalking towards the whispers. As she got nearer she was able to identify both voices: Firekit and...Graystripe? She stopped in her tracks. What was Firekit doing meeting Graystripe? _

_Realization dawned upon her then. Graystripe was Firestar's closest friend back when he was leader of ThunderClan. Somehow, even through his rebirth, that friendship must have managed to survive, though she had no idea how._

_She continued onward, hiding once she had spotted them. The two were whispering to each in a secluded area by the elders' den. She couldn't help but watch and listen in awe as Graystripe told him stories of none other than the old forest and the adventures that the two of them had there._

Does Graystripe know? _Dovewing thought as she watched the retired warrior tell the tale with such excitement. _Does Firekit know he's hearing parts of his previous life?

_She wasn't sure how long she stood there in shock, hiding and listening to their friendly and comfortable exchanges. Firekit must have done this more times than she would like to admit. How often had her own kit sneaked away from her without her knowing?_

_The sound of someone entering the thorn tunnel drew her gaze away from the two. She looked towards it to see a blood covered Tigerheart along with an even more injured Lionblaze and Bramblestar._

Oh no. I never sent a patrol! _She cried inwardly._

_"Quick, go!" Graystripe whispered to Firekit as they heard the commotion going on in the front of camp._

_"Bye, Graystripe!" Firekit called softly as he darted towards the nursery._

_"Bye..." Graystripe trailed off, his face twisting into deep thought. Without another word he walked swiftly back into the elders' den._

After that she had ran to Tigerheart and checked him over. She had felt so guilty for abandoning him and even more so when she found out Bramblestar had lost a life. She apologized over and over again for not being there for him and somehow he had managed to forgive her even before she had explain why.

Now, she frowned in concern as she thought about Graystripe somehow discovering their kits' secret. Even if he did find out, surely he wouldn't tell? Graystripe was, and apparently still was, Firestar's best friend, he wouldn't betray him like that.

"I'm telling you, they came from RiverClan!" Lionblaze said loudly, thankfully distracting Dovewing from her overwhelming thoughts.

"But that would mean they came from the opposite side of the lake and still managed to end up in the furthest part of our territory!" Toadstep shot back from where he walked beside Icecloud.

"So? They couldn't have been driven all the way through WindClan's territory and then tried doubling back through our's?" Foxleap threw in fiercely, Ivypool laughing slightly at his passion in the discussion.

"Maybe they didn't come from the clans at all." Bumblestripe suggested from the other side of Dovewing's sister.

"That's what _I'm_ saying!" Toadstep sounded exasperated.

"How else did they know about clan leaders then?" Lionblaze countered, clearly believing strongly in his opinion.

"Why don't we just find out now? Shall we?" Dovewing meowed, smirking at her clanmates as they approached the tree bridge.

"You'll see soon enough, _Toadstep._" Lionblaze sneered in good fun as they all trotted over the bridge after Bramblestar.

"See what? That I'm right?" Toadstep said back as he followed Lionblaze, Dovewing, Tigerheart through the crowd of the other clans.

Bramblestar leapt up into the Great Oak, quickly gaining all of ThunderClan's attention as the Gathering started.

Dovewing could've sworn she heard just about every one of her clanmates take in and hold their breath as Mistystar stepped forward first among the clan leaders.

"I am pleased to report that RiverClan is thriving well with greenleaf's ever plentiful supply of prey. Our borders have remained undisturbed and the fish have been hunted with ease." She announced from her place. "That is all."

"_What!" _Lionblaze hissed under his breath in disbelief as Toadstep tried supressing his 'I told you so' laughs beside him.

The same went for all the leaders. None had anything to report on the rogues than Bramblestar and when he told all of them they looked just as confused to their presence as ThunderClan did when they learned of them and their attack.

"So, then where did they come from?" Foxleap asked on their way back from the Gathering.

"Who knows..." Lionblaze sighed, looking disappointed at the fact that he had been proven wrong by Toadstep.

Though if there was one thing Dovewing thought stranger and more confusing than the mysterious, deadly rogues, it was the friendship Firekit and Graystripe still had.

* * *

**A/N: Finally its done! Up next is the epilogue, which will be much longer than the last one! Sorry this whole book was so short, I promise I'll make up for it in the next one. On another note, school is over for me on the 6th, so expect writing to be coming much faster after that!**


	16. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Today was the day. Finally, after six moons of waiting, today was the day he would be an apprentice. Firekit used every fiber of his being to stay still and look as calm and collected as his brother did. He looked at Tigerkit from the corner of his eye. Currently, their mother was grooming Tigerkit, who no longer looked as collected as he had moments before.

"I look fine!" He said, struggling away, his thick, dark pelt smooth.

"Alright." Dovewing mewed with a sad sort of smile. She turned to look at Firekit next. "Would you mind if I groomed your pelt?"

Firekit didn't necessarily want to be handled like a kit on the day of his apprenticeship, but he would never want to offend his mother. Plus, he _did _want to look his best. Spottedpaw and Willowpaw were made apprentices almost a moon earlier and he couldn't wait to join them in the apprentices den along with the others. He nodded his head and let the pale gray she-cat begin smoothing his fur.

As soon as she pulled away, Firekit dashed over to where his brother was peeking out of the nursery. A few cats were already gathering beneath the Highledge, Lionblaze and Jayfeather being among them.

"This is it, Firekit." Tigerkit whispered to him while gazing out at the camp. He turned to him, his expression now filled with excitement. "Our first steps in becoming the greatest warriors!"

"I know! I'm so glad its finally here!" Firekit beamed, the same excitement reflected on his face.

He saw movement from the Highledge then and both turned to see Bramblestar padding up the length of it. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!" The ThunderClan leader shouted, voice echoing throughout the camp.

Clanmates from every den began crowding under the ledge. Firekit saw Spottedpaw along with her sister exiting the apprentices' den. She saw him, but before he could call to her, Dovewing pulled him back inside.

"Wait, until its time." She scolded, blue eyes shining with amusement.

Firekit gave a sheepish grin as Dovewing gave the okay for them to walk out of the nursery. He padded behind his brother, head held high as they took their places beneath the Highledge.

"Two of our kits have reached the age of six moons and are ready to be apprenticed." Bramblestar said, looking down to the two below him. "Tigerkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Tigerpaw. Your mentor will be Lionblaze. I hope he will pass down all he knows to you."

Lionblaze stepped forward and touched noses with his new apprentice. Firekit couldn't help but feel as if Lionblaze was hiding some other emotion from view.

Bramblestar turned his attention to him next, instantly breaking him away from his thoughts. "Firekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Firepaw. Your mentor will be Foxleap. I hope he will pass down all he knows to you."

The ginger warrior came up to Firepaw and the two touched noses. He was honored to have him as his mentor.

The hollow erupted into cheering, Firepaw being able to pick out Spottedpaw's voice among the others. Next to her, Willowpaw was shouting more fiercely his brother's new name. "Tigerpaw! Firepaw! Tigerpaw! Firepaw!"

The two brothers made their way through the crowd to their mother and father, both of whom were bursting in pride.

"Congratulations, you two." Tigerheart said warmly. "We are both very proud."

"You've grown so fast." Dovewing meowed, smiling at her sons.

"Thanks." Tigerpaw said before hurrying off to meet up with the she-cats and other apprentices and check out their new den.

"Thank you." Firepaw mewed politely. He turned to go after Tigerpaw, but was stopped by his mother.

"Wait."

He turned back, listening.

"I know your brother doesn't seem like it, but he needs to be protected." Dovewing said, suddenly and quietly, much to Firepaw's confusion. "I need you to look after him, Firepaw, promise me you will. I need you to put him on the right path. Your father and I won't always be there to guide you, that's why I'm asking you to watch over your brother. He needs the proper guidance more than anyone. And I fear he might not get it."

The orange apprentice just looked on in puzzlement. What in StarClan's name was she talking about? Tigerpaw needed to be protected? From what exactly?

"What your mother is saying is that Tigerpaw depends on you. More than you may realize." Tigerheart joined in solemnly. "And that can either be good or very bad. You may not understand now, but one day when you're ready, the truth will reveal itself to you."

"I'm not sure what you mean by all this," Firepaw answered slowly, still not fully understanding. "But I promise you I'll take care of him."

"Thank you, Firepaw." His mother said, gratitude showing on her face as she leaned more on Tigerheart.

"Now go on. The other apprentices are waiting." His father motioned to the apprentices' den with a slight jerk of his head.

With a nod of his head, Firepaw walked over to the others. He had no idea what their words had meant, but he knew they were urgent. The fear and desperation in their voices told him so.

"Hey, Firepaw." Spottedpaw mewed when he had arrived. "What did your parents want?"

"Oh, uh," he stammered, not sure how to respond. Not even he knew the answer to that question. "They just asked me to do something."

She understood his secrecy and swiftly switched topics. "So, you wanna see the apprentices' den?"

A sudden movement distracted him,a flickering at the edge of his vision, like a flame burning in the corner of his eye. He swiveled around to look up abpve the edge of the hollow. Standing there was a cat glowing like a flame staring right down at him. Firepaw's eyes widened in surprise and his jaw slackened a bit as he watched the mysterious figure turn tail and walk away out of sight.

The sound of Spottedpaw brought him back. "Firepaw, what is it? What are you looking at?"

He blinked his eyes at her before looking back up to find no one. She eyed the place he had been staring at in confusion. Warily, he turned his head away from where the shining cat had been moments ago and back to Spottedpaw. Had he really been the only one to see it? The tortoiseshell she-cat in front of him was waiting for an answer, so finally, he just said, "Nothing."

* * *

**A/N: And it is finally done! I can't believe I managed to write this that fast but I did! I'm a little bit unsure with the result though and probably will tweak it here and there but anyway, here ya go! Expect Book 3 to be up sometime next week! And again sorry for such a short book, I swear the next will be longer!**


End file.
